


单翼

by zephyr74



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, blind elijah, hurt elijah, wing elijah
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr74/pseuds/zephyr74
Summary: 洁白的双翼生于异族之躯，诞生于黑暗之地，起源于人类的阴谋与罪恶。那是血族的天使，暗夜的荣光。然而愤怒的始祖撕下了自己的翅膀，唯余单翼。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞整理。
> 
> 这个挖脑洞的家伙是个以利亚痴汉，灵魂扭曲着狂叫着始祖之名，如野狗般飞奔在苏的大路上，所以……
> 
> 【重点】全部都只有脑洞没有文，没有成文。
> 
>  
> 
> 本脑洞故事背景是和灵魂伴侣聊脑洞时的二设世界，五位始祖都好好活着，而且各自有自己的血脉势力。
> 
> 是个人人都爱以利亚的世界。

世上是否有神存在，在数百年的人生中，始祖们曾经问过自己，问过世间的智者。宗教的历史比他们的生命更悠远，始祖们未曾见过那些传说，那些宗旨的源头。他们曾经在漫长的人生中，见识过非凡的力量，自身也是不可解释的自然之母的产物，但始祖们认为世间并没有神的存在。

存在的只是至高的力量，赞颂神名的只是世间之人。

他们见证了无数次世人以宗教之名做下的善事与恶行，当始祖的岁月步入六百年时，几乎席卷了整个欧洲的女巫猎杀正由盛至衰。

 

虽然被猎杀的目标是女巫，其它非人类种族也有所波及，但在那血腥黑暗的捕猎中死去的，大部分是无辜的人类女孩。

高唱圣洁的教会并不是如雪洁白，为了获得更多的神圣功绩，那些稍有病态的女孩被以宗教之名烧死在火刑柱上。

有些甚至只是出于私怨，被扣上女巫的名头，拖上残忍的刑台。

但人类并不全都是自私愚蠢的，在被有识之士质疑之后，教会也不得不缩减了这种无意义的杀戮。

血族在这段阴暗的历史中并非毫发无伤，一些新生无力的血族也曾在太阳光下哀嚎着化为飞灰，教会亦有着专属的巫师捉捕非人种族。五位始祖都曾下令让自己的血脉低调行事，并关注着事态的发展。

当女巫猎杀开始被禁止后，教会的声誉一度因此下跌，在兴灾乐祸的同时，非人种族们认为一切总算走向了结束。

然而在德国山区的一个教会中，被绑上火刑柱的不再是年轻的女孩，而是全身长满了毛发，狼面人身的怪物。

 

******

 

“他们是有罪的，是令神掩面的怪物，兽的灵魂由肉体显现出来。”在烧死那个狼人之前，教会的主教令民众拍打狼人的身体，检查他的毛发来确认这是实实在在的一个非人的怪物，“愿烈火清洁你的灵魂，愿神原谅你的罪。”

在火的烈焰与浓烟中，那个狼头的怪物望向主教的眼神充满了怨毒，那令他看起来更加可怕。可他没办法用语言诅咒主教，从他口中传出的，只有像狼一样的哀嚎。

“神原谅你们曾经的怀疑，从恶魔的手中保佑你们。”在那个狼人被烧成焦炭之后，主教伸出手抚摸着跪拜在地的村民的头顶。他的背后是扭曲的尸首，却表情慈悲。

 

******

 

始祖以利亚正经过德国，进行他的游历。并非没有血脉愿意跟随他，只是以利亚更喜欢独立行动。混血始祖克劳斯正在巴伐利亚扩展他的血脉，那里是以利亚的终点。

他现在正暂住在科尔的一个血脉名下的小庄园里，在得知兄长的目的地是自己另一位混血兄长之后，科尔表示无意一同前往。

“我还不想再开启一轮疯狂的玩乐。”这是弟弟通过血脉传来的消息。

但是这个血脉在传完话离开时，露出了犹豫的表情。

“你是此地的主人，利昂。”以利亚挑了一下眉，“无需犹豫向我提出任何请求。”

这个名叫利昂的血脉微微的放松了一下，身为一个三代血族，他面见始祖的次数并不是很多。但就如五系血脉们都有所共识的一样，始祖以利亚是对血脉最宽和最关爱的一位。

“……并非重要的事情。”利昂犹豫着开口，“而是最近狼人那边总有失踪者，他们似乎怀疑到了血族身上。而身为这片土地上血族的掌领者，我可以保证并没有一个血族破坏两族盟约。”

 

以利亚接下了利昂的请求，帮助本地的血族和狼人之间的调和，向狼人一族保证会找到失踪的狼人的下落。始祖带着数个血脉和几位狼人，一起开始寻找失踪的狼族。

一切的线索引领着他们来到了那个山区，而同时，一队身着白袍的教会神职人员簇拥着一位红衣主教也来到了这片教区。

“你做的很好，重现了神的荣光。”大主教抚摸着那个神父的发顶，“如果他们心存怀疑，我们就将真正的恶魔烧死在他们面前。”

 

******

 

以利亚他们知道在这片看似平和美丽的山脉地区会得到真相，但没想到真相来的如此迅速。

刚进入小镇，随着突然汹涌起来的人流，以利亚一行人来到了教会的火刑柱前。在那上面，绑着一个奋力挣扎，赤裸上身的狼人。

那又不是狼人，狼人不会像这样全身长满了兽毛，不会使用人类的语言。可是异状的外表并没有阻止熟悉的血脉之间的呼唤，在一声压抑的悲呼之后，队伍中的一个狼人青年上前一步。

在被以利亚伸手拦住后，这个狼人在喉间低吼着：“那是我失踪的哥哥！”

以利亚虽然猜到了一些端倪，但依然需要确实的证据，否则在如此众多的民众面前动手并不是一个明智之举。

“他的胸口，毛发缺失的部位和哥哥以前受的伤相同，还有那条受伤的左腿，是为了救我而失去了灵便。”

如果说这些确实的证据还不足以完全打动以利亚，青年后面的话却让始祖叹息：“即使没有这些，只要看到就能认出那是我的兄长。”

在血脉的压制被破除后，以利亚数次见过克劳斯变身为狼。即使是第一次看到那头金棕色的巨狼，以利亚也一眼认出了那是自己的弟弟。

现在并不是一个好时机，但始祖和狼族一行本就是为了救人而来，如果阻止甚至目睹他们营救的目标就在面前被活活烧死，那将是令两族友谊无存的惨事。

在血族的瞬移和狼族强有力的攻击中，从一个小镇教会手中救人并不困难，只有惊慌逃窜的人们给以利亚他们的撤离带来了一点麻烦。

在不远的高塔上，身着红袍的主教安静的看完了整个过程，他的手指在塔台上轻轻敲击着，身后有着线条冷硬的白衣战士擦拭着银制的武器：“狼人和……血族……”

 

******

 

利昂皱着眉察看着那个被救回的狼人，在弟弟的安抚下，那个狼人平静而疲倦的躺在那里。他说不出话，喉咙上有一圈黑色的咒文隐藏在脖颈的皮毛之下。

“这应该是某种巫术加上药物的作用，类似于变形术，引发中咒者本身特有的兽性并显之于形。”利昂向等待的众人说出自己的见解，“而脖子上那个比较简单，就是禁声咒，只是为了让他不要在刑场上说出任何不利于教会的真相而已。”

狼人们现出了怒色，而几位血族也完全没有掩饰他们的不屑。身为一直被宗教压迫追杀的非人种族，他们早就见惯了教会的残忍，这只不过是又一次人类的虚伪与冷酷的产物。

在女巫猎杀的风头下，在这样的小镇里找一个巫师难如登天。不过科尔一系的血脉对巫术都有兴趣，利昂的分析很可能就是结论。

以利亚走到那个狼人身边，感激于始祖的出力，敬佩始祖的强大，狼人们为以利亚让开了位置。

“我们为你而来，但又并非仅为你一人，其它失踪的族人，也在这个小镇里吗？”以利亚轻声询问，始祖一直是有礼的，只要他面对的并非敌人，“虽然你没办法发声，还有其它方式可以回签我们关心的问题。”

虚弱的狼人点点头，他的眼神在陷入回忆之后露出刻骨的仇恨。

以利亚不停的提出自己的疑问，配合着狼人的点头摇头以及简单的书写，两族终于明白了当前发生了什么。

 

这片教区的神父，原是一个巫师。随时可能会被猎杀的恐惧让他反而投身于教会，向着自己的同族和无辜的人类举起了屠刀。在获得了巨大的好处之后，神父似乎真的信仰了他投身的宗教，不满足于止步于此。

如果绑上火刑柱的是和人类外表一样的生物而让世人议论生疑，那让愚蠢的世人看到恶魔的真身就可以了。

神父想起了自己曾经的巫术与药物，他抓来小镇上的狼人，用化形咒将其变成半狼半人的怪物，那绝不是狼人该有的形态。

第一次将这样的狼人送上火刑场并不成功，狼人在火中痛骂神父的阴谋，吼叫着邻居与人类友人的名字。在镇民彻底生疑前，神父不得不亲手将狼人割喉，并宣称这是附身的恶魔在迷惑众人。

第二次，神父就学会了在把狼人送上刑台之前，封禁掉他们的声音。

镇民们为烧死恶魔欢呼，重回主的怀抱。一些邻居的失踪没让他们生疑，只让他们恐惧，向教会送上更多的贡品。

大主教听闻了这片教区发生的事，亲自前来查看。在猎杀女巫被识破的此刻，难得有教区发展的如此繁荣。

为了更丰伟的功绩，神父不满足于自己小镇中寥寥几个狼人，他在大主教亲至之前，从其它地区绑来了更多的狼人。

神父胆大妄为的举动引来了狼族的追踪和血族，他没想到前来的血族中有一位始祖。可是始祖以利亚和他这次的同伴们同样没有想到，在这个小镇上，有一个红衣主教和他带来的精锐战斗术士。

 

******

 

以利亚看着他对面的人，始祖的身后是几个受伤的狼人和血族，两位血族和五个狼人已经死去，不过地上敌人的尸体更多。

可是存活的敌人数量明显多于始祖这边，以利亚回身看向已经脸色发白的几个血族血脉。

“我会帮你们守住东南的退路，不要缠斗，专心撤离。”在教会专属术师的吟唱声中，以利亚轻声对身后的同伴命令。

“我们不能在战斗时离您而去，这是三大血律之一。”利昂低声说，在他身边，更年轻的几个血族眼中正露出对死的恐惧。

以利亚回眼望向他们的敌人，猎杀巫术者，现在却在试图用巫术压制他们，多么可笑。

“如果有始祖的命令就不算违背血律，在这里浪费掉你们的性命是无谓的，保护我们的盟友离开这里才是你们要做的。”以利亚的脸上露出一个微笑，“而这个世上，早已经没有能杀死始祖的武器。”

利昂依然没有被劝服，他的脸上满是不赞同，但最终在始祖的吩咐下退到狼人们身边。

“如果我没能回归，去找我的兄弟们，他们不会听狼人的话，但会相信同为血族的你们。”

被始祖保护的狼人们沉默着听完两位血族之间的谈话，他们投向敌人的眼神饱含愤怒与恨意。

“我们现在的离开是耻辱的，”领头的狼人低声对始祖说，他正扶着一个被扭曲狼化的族人，“但那是为了让我们救出的族人能回到故土。从今日起，阿尔卑斯山脉的狼族将敬您如头狼。”

以利亚向着狼人露出一个微小的笑意，下一刻已经消失在所有人面前。

 

战斗时的始祖强大而美丽，瞬移的速度和滴血的利爪让和以利亚站在同一阵线的盟友安心。始祖消灭了阻拦和追击的敌人，他们唯一要做的就是扶住身边的伤者一路向前。

在看到血脉和狼人们冲进黑暗之后，以利亚悠然转身，也许今晚没办法将敌人杀光，但教会的人同样没办法将他留下。

“除非你想把自己的血脉丢下。”这次事件的罪魁祸首，那个出身巫师的神父拎着手里的一个血族向以利亚恶意的说。

那是一个垂死的血族，与以利亚同来。在刚才的战斗中，他重伤倒地一动不动，但现在看来，还未投入死神的怀抱。

神父命人将那个血族拖进牢房，那里还有一个同样重伤近死无法被带走的狼人。

只是两次瞬移，以利亚就利落的躲开了教会战士们的攻击，掏出了拖着血脉的人的心脏，把那个近死的血脉带到了相对安全的地方。

以利亚划开了自己的手腕，如果有可能他不打算让这个血脉在他面前死去，始祖的鲜血能把任何一个血族从濒死的状态中拉回。

可异变突生，那个血脉在嗅到始祖之血后就像狂化一样暴起，咬住了以利亚的手腕，贪恋的吸着每一滴血液。而同时，一丝剧痛顺着以利亚的手臂迅速传向全身。

“一个狂化咒，再加上马鞭草的精华。”在神父身后，露出了鲜红如血的红袍，以利亚终于真正看到他们的敌人，一个红衣主教。

红衣主教厌恶的垂眼看着倒在地上的以利亚和那个短暂的暴起后又跌落于地的血脉：“令人恶心的生物，一点点催化就让你们的嗜血欲膨胀到这个地步，火也无法清洁血族的灵魂。”

 

******

 

这样讲太慢了……再调一下倍速。

 

抓来的狼人跑了大半，剩余的只有尸体。在红衣主教的主持下一次烧死众多恶魔无法实现，但是红衣主教并未放弃原本的计划。

没有活物虽然遗憾，烧掉那些尸体也是好的，更何况他们还有两个活着的血族和一个垂死的狼人。

 

以利亚被关在牢房里，他的日光戒指被拿走，当他清醒时，就发现自己已经无法出声。始祖的肉体无法损坏，但显然并不能抵抗咒术同样的夺走了他的声音。

以利亚并不惊慌，始祖是不死的，而当他的力量有所恢复，也并非没有逃走的办法。

可当他看到教会对那个已经疯狂的血脉和存活的狼人做的事时，始祖的平静被打破了。

 

首先是狼人，就在以利亚的面前，垂死的狼人在被灌下药物后，在神父的咒语声中无声惨叫着扭动着身体，最终变成了以利亚曾见过的那个被扭曲的模样。

仪式结束时，那个狼人早已在剧痛中没有了声息，旁观的红衣主教露出了惋惜的表情。他不是在同情死去的生命，而是在可惜自己失去了在教众面前烧死一个活着的异种的机会。

教会的卫士接下来按住那个血族，以利亚现在无力救他，只能眼睁睁的看着同样的药物被灌进血脉嘴里。

“……这是第一次用在血族身上，我的主教。”神父犹豫了一下回身请示。

红衣主教连眼都没抬：“继续，发生在异种身上的事无需关心。”

在同样惨烈的挣扎中，那个血脉在身形扭曲之后同样长出了皮毛，最终变成了一个有些像是山狸的形态。

“这不是很好嘛，一样的非人。”红衣主教弹着手指，“提前将他们禁声是个好主意，免得太过吵闹。”

那个身着红衣的老人继尔转向以利亚，始祖的神色阴郁，隐忍着愤怒。主教在这样的怒意下轻声笑了起来：“接下来轮到你了。”

 

那是全身被火烧一样的灼痛。以利亚早已习惯了疼痛，在陪伴弟弟渡过五十二年的诅咒期时，他那个混血的弟弟不止一次的折断过他身上几乎每一根骨头，无数次刺穿过他的胸膛。

但这次的痛苦，像是全身的血肉都在试图变成另一种形态，以利亚苦苦咬住嘴唇颤抖着，他有信心即使不被封住声音也不会惨叫出声，可是剧痛消耗着他本就被马鞭草精华削弱的体力。

他能听到神父的咒语，红衣主教的轻笑，以及那些教会术士们轻蔑的低语。

然而当所有的剧痛最终汇集于双肩，像是撕裂了肌肤一样喷涌而出时，所有的声音都消失了。

剧痛正在减退，身体的酸软与沉重让以利亚再也无力支撑倒在地上，从他汗湿的发丝间，他看到所有人像是被同样施了咒术一样呆呆的望着自己。

“……那双眼睛……有些碍事。”红衣主教没有比他的随从们更好一些，他在喃喃低语，但可能自己都不知道已将心底的想法化为话语说出。

以利亚知道自己一定是因为剧痛而现出过血族的血眼，但他并不理解主教话中的含义。

些微的疑惑中，以利亚陷入了昏迷，在失去意识的时刻，始祖自己也好奇在饮下药物后会变成什么样的形态。

 

那是一双巨大的白色羽翼绽开在始祖身后，像是降临在这个阴暗血腥的地牢里的神之荣光。

【TBC】


	2. 第二章

以利亚再次睁开双眼，是因为脸庞上的一阵刺痛。就像是带毒的蜂针不停的留下毒液，始祖在恼人的微小却连续的痛苦中醒来。

不，他并未能睁开双眼。

视野变得狭窄，在疑惑的眨动几次眼睛之后，以利亚发现自己失去了左眼的视力。

左边的眼睑下是让以利亚醒来的热疼，在右眼所见的视野中，一个穿着教会法袍手持细针的术士正胆怯犹疑且微带愧疚的望着他。

愧疚？以利亚在看到那个术士手边盛着药液的瓷碗时就知道他们做了什么。这些披着宗教外皮的人类将用来把咒术纹在身上的金色药液纹进了自己的眼底，从而封住了始祖的视力。

以利亚并非不气恼，但他不理解面前这个施暴者为何会露出愧疚之意。他微微的挣动了一下双手，锁链的声音响起，面前的术士像是被惊到一样退开两步垂下头不敢再看以利亚。以利亚早就发觉自己是被牢牢的绑吊在一个类似于十字架的木架上，只是双手没有被钉进木头，仅仅用锁链在头上吊起。以利亚本就知道自己不可能在此刻逃脱，只是晃动手臂确认自己当前所处的状态，可是术士的反应更让他生疑。

为何愧疚？身为教会的术士又为何不肯直视受困的血族？

始祖的疑惑没有持续太久，当以利亚转头时，他已经暗淡的左眼和依然完好的右眼同样睁大。

那是一只巨大的白色翅膀，从他的肩后伸展而出。似乎是感应到身体主人的震惊，那个白色的翅膀猛得展开，像是受惊的鸟一样绽开羽毛。

但仅仅是一次拍打，这双翅膀就又缩了回来，与翅膀相连的肩头因为血肉的拉伸传来一阵剧痛。巨大的双翼收拢着，翅尖拢在以利亚胸前，像是守护着这具受苦的身躯。

“主教……”比以利亚更惊慌的术士几乎用快哭出来的扭曲声调向那个立于黑暗中的人求寻决断，他得到的只是冰冷的命令。

“继续。”

那个老人的声音满是莫名的贪欲和对面前所发生一切的冷漠。

术士抖着手继续他的工作，金色的纹路在始祖右侧的脸庞上延伸着，最终形成和左边完全对称的花纹。

以利亚的眼前一片黑暗，即使他大睁着双眼。

那双白色的翅膀还在他脑海里浮现，而现实中，在场的几个人类全部痴迷的看着那双几乎在黑暗中发出光芒的翅膀，看着他们的成品。

那是一个坠落凡间的天使，有着最纯洁的羽翼，金色的圣纹在他的脸上，将那睁开的双眼映成淡淡的灰金。

血族特有的苍白肌肤在金纹的映衬下像是初冬的降雪，有种特殊的透明感。因为失血，这个血族的嘴唇带着薄淡的血色，在紧抿时更像是无欲的神之宠儿。

“头发，如果能弄成金色的。”红衣主教喃喃自语，在轻抚过以利亚的脸庞后，用手指挑起始祖一缕长发。

一个守在旁边的卫士忍不住开口：“天使本就有棕色的发色，大天使先知以利亚传闻就是深色的棕发。”

在红衣主教的逼视下，这个年轻人低下头，他的职责是防止这个奇特的俘虏暴起伤人，而不是反对主教的决定。

但他很快又抬起头，因为他无法控制的想要看到那个人，那个被囚禁在这里的天使。

 

******

 

“所以，你就这样回来了？”混血始祖克劳斯端坐于他的王座，听起来只像是在询问一件普通的小事，但低垂着头的利昂汗如雨下。

他自认并未做错，服从了始祖以利亚的命令，带回了他们救出的狼人。他用最快的速度联系了自己的始祖科尔，并被用最快的速度带到了巴伐利亚，面见血族中拥有着最强大武力，最庞大军团的始祖克劳斯。

混血始祖拥有连纯血始祖也无法抵御的狼毒，以及能够封印始祖的匕首。他的始祖科尔在提起这位混血兄长时，总是一脸心口绞疼的表情。

现在，这位始祖坐在他面前，质问着他为何违背了血族的三血律之一：弃始祖而逃。

即使始祖没有任何动作，利昂也觉得自己的脖颈似乎已经被咬断了一次又一次。但好在他带回的狼人上前一步，分担了一些压力。

“不是您的血脉的错，是您的兄长……”

“滚开。”克劳斯刚才还算和煦的表情瞬间阴郁，“我没有想和你们这些毛茸茸臭哄哄说话，尤其不想听到我哥哥的名字从你们的嘴里出现。”

虽然混血始祖的态度更恶劣了，在缓冲之下，利昂多少找回了勇气。

“我无意为自己的逃脱推卸责任，只是始祖令我带回消息，希望能将真实传达于您。”

 

利昂讲述了他们发现的所有，随着他的讲述，两位始祖的表情都凝重了起来。

混血始祖玩弄着手里的匕首，一言不发。始祖科尔沉思片刻后眉头略微舒展：“原理并不是很复杂，只是药物和咒术的配合比较特殊，比起法术，他们的创意还更值得称赞一些。”

“什么法术创意，”克劳斯斜了他的弟弟一眼，“更重要的最后出现的白衣卫队。”

混血始祖在弟弟的怒视中坐直身，一股肃杀之气随着他的动作升起：“如果我没猜错的话，来得可是一位大人物。想接回我们的哥哥，可能没那么容易。”

 

******

 

以利亚坐在摇晃的马车里，他觉得恶心。

始祖并不是因为虚弱而对行进中的马车产生生理的呕吐欲，而是刚才那些自称圣洁的人类所做的一切让他厌恶。

同样带有压制力量的咒纹被纹在以利亚的手腕和脚踝，限制了以利亚的行动。

但他并非毫无反抗之力，在被从地牢拖出，又放进一辆马车之前，真正让他停下伸出的利爪的是主教的威胁。

“如果你不配合，我会掀开后面那辆马车的蓬顶，让镇上的那些傻农夫们看看会在日光下燃烧的魔鬼也是好的。”

以利亚想到了那个同样被扭曲的血脉，他对那个孩子并没有什么感情，但事已至此，能留下一个血族的性命，停止无谓的反抗也算有所值得。

然而他觉得屈辱。

以利亚起初并不知道主教的用意，直到他感觉到微风吹在脸庞，马车四周的板子被打开，他如一只笼中之鸟一样被展示给世人。

即使那些世人在他现身的瞬间就如被夺去了呼吸和声音，在死寂的片刻后，祈祷，甚至是幸福的哭泣在那些跪拜在地的人群中响起。

“你们知道自己跪拜为何物吗？”以利亚在心底冷笑，如果不是被封住声音，他也许会用最嘲讽的声音嘲弄这些人。

他听着红衣主教宣扬着主的教义，神的仁慈，引来听众的狂热。

他听着主教痛斥恶魔之残酷，命令教士将那些死去狼人的尸体从车上拖出，烧成灰烬。

听啊，他们在欢呼；

听啊，他们在尸灰中赞颂神之名；

他们不知跪拜为伪物，因虚假而狂喜。

以利亚冰冷的笑了。

“笑了，主的天使在微笑，为了我们斩除了恶魔！”不知是谁在人群中高呼，更大的欢呼声响起。

以利亚默默将头转向火刑场的方向，他为那些自诩圣洁者恶心，愿无辜逝去的生命安息。

 

******

 

主教当天就离开了小镇，在给镇民们展示了降临的天使，烧化那些异种的尸体之后。他们的行程匆忙却隐蔽，当马车的四壁重新被装回，以利亚再也没有被放出来过。

在他们远离狂热的人群起程前，一个教士拉开车门。始祖面色冷静，但背后的双翼像是受惊一样扑打了一下，伸展的翼骨撞到狭窄的车壁，发出钝痛的闷响。比起只是皱起眉头的始祖，更慌乱的是那个教士，他无措的看着微显凌乱的白羽，试图伸出手去安抚面前的人，却在看到自己手中的锁链时愈加不安。

血肉撞击上硬物的疼痛让以利亚忍不住抚上肩头，但他更多的是愤怒。虽然只是一眼，他看到了自己的形态。在以利亚眼中，那只是单纯的鸟类，从翼展的长度和羽毛的硬度来看应该是鹰隼一类的猛禽。太过洁白的颜色冲淡了双翼的力量感，以利亚知道现在的自己在教会人眼中是什么样子，他在教学的壁画中无数次看过那样的形态。

所以，以利亚觉得愤怒屈辱。

背后的双翼的出现违背了他的意志，甚至现在也不能完全受他的控制。以利亚猜得到主教的意图，比起只是烧死恶魔，天使的存在更是对神的证明。也许主教的图谋比以利亚的猜测更私欲，教皇已老，新的教宗之选就在半年后，而亲手将有着洁白双翼的天使带回总教区，那将是浓墨重彩的功绩。

成为第一个有天使护佑的教皇？以利亚在心底冷笑，怪不得主教会急于离开。

始祖失去了视力和声音，但听觉无碍，以利亚听到了来者手中的锁链声和那突然迟疑的脚步。

施暴者和囚禁者一时的怜悯并没能获得以利亚的宽恕，只让始祖感慨对方是连做恶也无法坚持到底，会被外形蒙蔽双眼认不清本质的无能者。

但教士并未无能到底，他最终还是粗鲁的拎起以利亚的脚踝，将铁环扣在金色的咒纹上。

铁链的另一端被钉在马车底座上，以利亚不关心在耳边响起的敲击声，血族敏锐的听觉让他可以捕捉到红衣主教和神父的谈话。

神父哀求主教将自己带回大教区，可显然，红衣主教对多一个人来分享自己的荣光毫无兴趣。

“那个外形不是永远的，”在哀求无效后，神父靠近主教低声说，“大概四五个月后，药物的作用就会完全消失，即使有咒术也最多只能维持到半年左右。”

“这是威胁吗？神父，神的教导还不足以平息你灵魂里属于巫师那邪恶的部分吗。”

神父在主教的逼视下垂头退后：“我只是在说明自己是对您有用的人，我的主教，侍奉您如侍奉主。”

在眯着眼睛打量了神父之后，主教点点头：“你没有时间指定下一位继任的神父，也不需要回去拿你的草药，去挑一辆你喜欢的马车，我们上路了。”

神父欢天喜地的离开，在经过以利亚的马车时，脚步份外的轻松得意。始祖不以为意，如果神父所言为实，即使自己什么都不用做，最多半年就可以恢复原状。

也许用不了半年，血族在饱食后的恢复力更优于狼人，而始祖的恢复速度更是惊人。

车队飞驶在山谷间，主教志得意满。人类将他们口中的邪恶生物装扮成自己信仰的主的宠儿，囚禁他，却又在经过以利亚所在的马车，看到车内闪过的白羽时露出虔诚向往的神情。

 

******

 

主教离开的第七天后，这个山区小镇被血洗了。

血与火中，他们信仰的神父，主教，他们的神没有来救这些苦难中的人。

混血始祖扔下手中美丽的村妇，环视着奔走在身边哀鸣的人类和追赶着他们的血族与狼人。发现他的哥哥和罪首已经不在这里之后，血族和狼人混合队伍的行动更像是一次泄愤。

一个母亲抱着她幼小的孩子躲在墙角瑟瑟发抖，但克劳斯对她们视而不见，也没有血族和狼人去打扰他们，即使无形的恐惧已经让他们泪流满面。

有传言说，混血始祖在大地上踏出的每一步都会带上鲜血，但是克劳斯不会夺取幼童的性命。纯血始祖以利亚不喜欢孩童的生命之光熄灭在面前的模样，数百年下来，吸食幼童之血成为了血族不成文的禁忌，而狼人的族群一向不对太过弱小的对象痛下杀手。

跟随始祖克劳斯前来的的血族比预期的要多，当两位始祖出发时，一些克劳斯的血脉请求同行。

“我曾受始祖以利亚的恩惠，救命之恩难以回报，唯有请求与您同行。”

克劳斯低头看着这个半跪在自己面前的强壮血脉和他身后的其它人：“比起我，哥哥更像你们的始祖，想来就来吧。”

当阿尔卑斯山脉狼族的精锐在半途也加入他们之后，克劳斯忍不住嘀咕：“看来以利亚的人缘真是比我好很多。”

他另一个纯血的兄弟翻着白眼走开了。

即使知道这个小教区内的敌人别有来头，始祖们曾经并未将夺回兄长视为太过困难的任务。可是当没有找到以利亚的踪迹，又从被丢下的教士口中得知那个带走兄长的是十红衣主教中的一位时，两位始祖和狼人首领的表情都严峻起来。

血族担忧纯血始祖的下落，而狼人则愤怒教会的高层有意实施针对狼人的阴谋。

 

“妈妈，天使会保佑我们的。”

在经过那对母子的身边时，幼稚的孩童安慰母亲的话语让克劳斯冷笑。

“天使？孩子，你现在还活着呆在这里可不是因为有天使保佑。”他不会吸这个孩子的血，但并不介意让自己的恶意沾染上孩子的双眼，“就算真的有天使，我也能把他活活撕碎。”

 

******

 

天使。

克劳斯曾经以为那是一个无知的孩童的呓语，可在审问残存的教士之后，混血始祖才知道，那是指真实的，降临在世间的天使。

“是红衣主教把他带来的，就那样出现在我们面前。”即使面对着嘴角染血的血族，那个吓得魂不附体的教士还是露出了一瞬痴迷的神情，“那是主的旨意在人世间的化身，有着美丽巨大的白色羽翼和金色的圣纹。如果不是主教离开，带走了天使的庇佑，我们能烧死那些恶魔，就也能烧死你们。”

没有人在意他最后露出的怨毒，始祖早就学会了不和必死之人计较，他们只在意得到的讯息。

一个天使，和传说中描述的形象一样，能给主教带来更多信徒的神之宠儿。

“那必然是假货，不然他们早就带着圣光冲过来把我们全杀了。”科尔耸耸肩，“但那已经不是单纯的变形术能做到的范畴。”

“也许有什么奇怪的力量？毕竟连以利亚也有去无回。不过我不信扭断他的脖子，我们美丽的天使也还能活的下去。”克劳斯隐约有些焦躁，没能一举救出以利亚让他不安。

对于没见过面的敌人，众人不再过多猜测，找到他们的行踪才是当前最重要的。那对擅长追踪的山脉狼族不算难事。

 

***

 

以利亚咬了一个卫士，那毫无意义，束缚中的始祖咬的太浅太短暂。和发生在被他们丢在身后的小镇上的杀戮一样，这只是一次泄愤的行为。

主教的行程曲折又隐蔽，但每到一个安全的教区时，这个充满了私欲的老人似乎不介意用他的“天使”来给自己增添神光。

又一次被拉出去像一个展品一样展示之后，以利亚的屈辱感和怒火都达到了顶峰。

即使最开始人们还有些微的疑惑，但在一个伤者饮下始祖之血痊愈，而以利亚手腕上的伤口也迅速愈合之后，人群狂热起来。

围绕着他的人们狂热虔诚，呼喊着主之名，向他伸出手试图碰触又因直视荣光而畏缩不前。可是没有人关心他们眼中的天使为何不能行走，无法开口，目不视物，为何从不露出微笑。

也许还是有人在意的，一个稚嫩的声音轻声询问：“为何天使不对我们笑？”

“因为我们还没有斩除恶魔。”红衣主教慈祥的抚摸着孩子的头发，这个孩子身家富足的父亲刚向他献上大笔的金钱。

关着半狼半人怪物的笼子被推了上来，那些同样口不能言的怪物在惨烈的呜咽声中被绑上火刑柱，当烈焰升起，人群的欢呼连那些微的哀鸣掩盖了。

“可是天使还是没有笑……”孩子轻声说。

主教微笑着将孩子送回他母亲的怀抱：“那是因为我们做的还不够。”

如果不是担忧自己的表情再次被曲解，以利亚真的很想向主教露出一个嘲讽的笑容。

那些昨夜和他同样被囚禁在地牢的狼人，那些肢体皮毛被扭曲的痛苦呻吟，即使看不到，以利亚也知道在深重的夜色里，在号称圣洁的地方发生了怎样的残酷。

同样的非人种族，一种被绑上火刑柱，而自己只因为多了一双翅膀就被摆弄上神坛，多么的讽刺。

在当晚被带回到牢房时，以利亚咬了将他押回牢笼的卫士。这毫无计划安排，单纯是情绪失控而做出的行动没给以利亚带来任何好处，现在牢牢将始祖绑缚在十字架上的锁链就是后果。被咬的卫士曾在惊怒之下对以利亚举起了拳头，可最终还是悻悻的放下。

大概是咒术在一定程度上影响了受者的心智，类兽的本能被引出，对行为的控制力才会被削弱。用恢复的理智分析了自己的失控，以利亚的怒火并没有因为得到答案而停熄。

以利亚讨厌事态不在他的掌控之中，那双翅膀至今也无法全部被他控制，这让始祖对身后的白翼充满了厌恶。

牢门上的锁呛然做响，伴随着铁门的吱嘎声，那个教会纹咒师的脚步声再次响起。自从失去了视力之后，以利亚就学会了通过人的脚步声辨识来者的身份。

装着纹针和药液的木盒被放在十字架旁边的石桌上，那个教士似乎轻声念诵了一下主之名，然后拉开了以利亚的上衣。

宽大的翅膀猛得向前拍出，虽然讨厌这双翅膀偶尔自做主张，但以利亚并不介意它这次的动作。

然而从翅膀根部传来的剧痛阻止了这强力的一击，自从发现以利亚对双翅的控制越来越强之后，对始祖的束缚就加上了卡在翅骨上的铁环。

纹咒师似乎被以利亚的动作惊到，他再次念颂了一次主之名，衣袖的摩擦声让以利亚猜想他正在胸前划着十字。

【若是这个世界真的有他们口中的神，而他们一定要在做什么恶事之前祈祷的话，】知道之后发生的事不会对自己有利，但以利亚在此刻还略有余裕的想着，【说不定真的能将他们的主烦扰到真的降下神罚来。】

很快，心口的刺痛打断了以利亚漫游的神思，而红衣主教苍老的声音更增添了始祖的不快。

“身为天使就要有神之宠儿应有的姿态。”老人对被他束缚的血族自语，以利亚轻微的挑眉，看来这个主教已经被数次狂烈的神临仪式冲昏了头脑，竟然无视了自己原本为血族的事实。

当纹咒完成时，以利亚明白对方对自己做了什么。

属于血族的力量被压制到最低，以利亚甚至无法逼出獠牙。如果现在再被划伤，以利亚相信自己已经没办法像之前那样快速的愈合。

牢门被再次关上，只留被缚的虚弱的始祖在黑暗中，白色双翼像是降临于此地唯一的光。

【TBC】


	3. 第三章

血族和狼人们曾一度失去追踪的方向，当他们追袭至被告知的主教的下一个落脚点时，那里并无红衣大主教经过的踪迹。

但很快，毫无头绪的寻找就结束了。

失踪的狼人，美丽的白翼天使，被烧死的怪物，所有的一切就像是在追踪者的眼前点起一盏盏明灯一样为他们指明方向。

天使在现世七次之后，满怀怒意的追踪者的视野中出现了红衣主教队伍的身影。

尼克劳斯冲在最前，不仅是因为混血始祖的速度最快最强，他的弟弟在检查教会地面上的房间，即使大部分的敌人已经死去，但传闻中的天使并未现身，他们需要谨慎行事。

和地面上肃穆的建筑表现的宽容与仁爱不同，地下的牢笼里那些凄惨的身影已经让同行的狼人们停下脚步，怒吼着打碎坚固的牢门，将其中受苦的族人扶起。

克劳斯没有因为其它人的停滞而减缓他的脚步，反而提高了速度，因为他还是没看到兄长的身影。

始祖是无法被杀死的，克劳斯并不担心以利亚的性命，但是有太多的办法让他们永世分离。在那个被血洗的小镇没有见到兄长和两个多月的追击让混血始祖心烦意乱，他已经无法再忍受一次失望。

最终克劳斯的脚步还是被迫停下，他的面前已无去路，唯有一扇铁质的门紧紧的锁闭着最后一间牢房。

在这间牢房旁边，一只像是山狸的半兽向混血始祖伸出双手，喉间嘶嘶作响。虽然那是克劳斯自踏进这里之后看到的唯一一个非狼形半兽，但甚至不用去看，克劳斯就知道那不可能是以利亚。

也许那同样是一个被教会抓来的可怜虫，双手固执的指向那扇铁门，但混血始祖现在没有一丝兴趣分给他。

 

铁门上同样附着着法术，但在世上几乎是最强力的抓握下只有断裂一种结局。

克劳斯从未想到过，他将在门后看到的是什么样的光景。

那是降临的天使，是荣光，是原罪，是救赎，是在黑暗中舒展的巨大洁白双翼。

始祖的人生太过漫长，其中难免有失神的经历。克劳斯失神的次数并不多，现在绝对是会让他永生难忘的一次。当他清醒时，已经不知道自己在门口站立了多久。也许只经过了一滴水落在地上的时间，也许这滴水是从遥远的天空跌落。

在铁门洞开之后，那只山狸就停止了嘶哑的呼声，呆呆的伏在地上，痴迷的看着门后出现的白色双翼。

如果这是他们听闻的天使，为何不坐于华屋而是被禁锢于此？克劳斯迟疑着，远远观望着这间牢房里的生物，他甚至怀疑那是不是一个活物。

轻微的锁链声惊醒了克劳斯，太过强烈的视觉冲击让始祖一时失去了敏锐的观察力，直到此时他才注意到将天使紧紧束缚于上的十字架。

牢固的铁环固定住了天使的双腕，将垂着头的男性悬吊在十字架上。那并不是纤细的手腕，如果让克劳斯评价，他会说那是属于战士的手臂。似乎是畏惧这个有翼的生物挣脱束缚，同样的铁环卡在这个受难者的腰间和双足，让他几乎无法挣动。

克劳斯的心脏狂跳着，他全身的血在鼓动，血源比神智更早的意识到了异状。

当那个被束缚在十字架上的男子抬起头时，克劳斯明白了他的灵魂他的血为何在咆哮。

那是他的以利亚。

尽管眼睛黯淡无光，金色的纹路从眼角蜿蜒而下，脸色苍白到透明，背后有双翼于黑暗中舒展，但那是他的兄长，他的血亲，他的以利亚。

“……以利亚。”随着几乎是自语一样的呼唤，克劳斯如被迷惑一样走向黑暗中唯一的光明。

那个已经注视了数百年的脸庞露出微微迷惑的表情，那被他觊觎了数百年的唇翕动着，却没有声音发出。

但克劳斯看懂了，那唇的张合他如此熟悉，那是他的哥哥同样的呼唤着他。

“尼克劳斯。”

 

当追随而来的狼人和血族冲进这间牢房时，混血始祖正捏碎吊住以利亚手腕的最后一只铁环。

无力的身躯慢慢倾倒，但早有强壮的双臂在等待。与夜同色的披风展开，将白色的双翼笼罩其下。

那是神的荣光，坠入夜之种族的怀抱。

 

******

 

以利亚觉得安全舒适。

被囚禁后他并未经受任何拷打，但来自教会的法咒令他前所未有的虚弱，被扭曲的外形和充满了欺骗的展示让他心浮气躁怨愤满怀。

即使想让神之宠儿看起来更有生气一些，红衣主教也并未冒险给以利亚饮下一滴血，更将以利亚血族特有的能力压制到最低。

当他的兄弟的脚步声响起时，以利亚几乎没有力气抬眼去确认，他依然时时忘记自己已经无法视物。但熟悉的呼唤让纯血始祖知道来者是本应在巴伐利亚等待他前去的弟弟。

以利亚觉得有些羞耻，他更习惯当那个跟在人身后解决问题的那个，而不是现在这样，全无反抗能力的被人拯救。

身上的束缚在一个个被扯断，以利亚用脚尖触碰着地面，试着靠自己的力量站稳，但随着最后一个铁环被捏碎，陡然的失重感让他知道所有努力都是徒劳。

背后的拖累让纯血始祖无法掌握重心，他努力前倾却最终跌落。以利亚并不担心，他知道克劳斯就在旁边，除却那微下的羞耻感，同源血亲的怀抱让以利亚放松，早已疲累的意识模糊起来。

以利亚感觉柔软的织物包裹住了他的身体，他们似乎在移动，通道两边火把的焰光时隐时现，让一切感觉起来更像是幻觉更非真实。

“睡吧，我的兄弟，好好休息。”

在擦过耳边的低语声中，以利亚任由自己陷入了黑暗的怀抱。

 

******

 

清醒对于以利亚来说不是一件轻松的事情，黑甜的休憩太让他沉醉，久久不愿醒来。似乎有鸟群在他的梦中飞过，振翼声时时响在他的耳边。

恍惚的梦境中，他的手腕似乎被人轻轻拉起，脚踝上的皮肤也有人轻抚，接着是他的胸口和脖颈，温暖的手指沿着咒纹的纹路描绘。

一个粗旷被刻意压低的声音响起：“脖子上和刺在我族人身上的一样，都是为了压制声音。”

“而这些是让他虚弱的咒纹，眼睛上的……大概是为了把血族的眼睛藏起来吧。”声音的主人听起来像是他的另一位兄弟，以利亚微微有些恼怒，在他看来这次的事件惊动了过多的人。

议论声轻柔却连续不断，其中并没有他混血兄弟的声音，但安抚的手掌一直放在他的肩头，让他安稳的靠在一个温暖的怀里。以利亚觉得有些羞怒，即使在意识不清的昏睡中，他也无法忍耐被人看到自己现在的样子。

羽毛的摩擦声又在他耳边响起，接着是众人低低的呼声。

“都出去。”克劳斯的声音终于响起，那几乎贴着以利亚的耳际，“我哥哥需要休息。”

他的另一个弟弟似乎咒骂了一声，但轻声远去的脚步声之后，房间里终于一片安宁。

这里只有自己和弟弟两个人，意识到这一点之后，令纯血始祖纠结的羞耻渐渐退去，安心感令意识愈加模糊，身体沉重却放松。

强有力的手指离开肩头，转而穿过蓬松的白羽，温暖的吐息抚过以利亚的耳边：“连羽毛都舒缓了，就这么开心别人都离开吗……”

腾起的小小怒火令以利亚气愤，他无力移动自己的手脚，但克劳斯的手指被拍开了。

带着笑意的叹息飘过以利亚的耳边，他的弟弟似乎说了些什么，但无梦的黑暗将他带入了深沉的睡眠。

 

******

 

利昂快步走在城堡的走廊上，一个身披黑衣用罩帽盖住脸的人紧跟在他身后，两人的脚步都是血族特有的轻快。

这里是混血始祖在巴伐利亚的城堡，与利昂上次来到这里所见的嘈杂不同，所有的血脉都尽量安静的完成自己的工作。当他们走在通向顶楼房间的楼梯时，数位血脉的视线跟随着他们。

不管是利昂还是他身后的人都没有在意这些并不算礼貌的视线，这个城堡里的每一个血族都希望能像他们一样获得进入那个房间的机会。

当把手放在房门上时，利昂忍不住深吸了一口气，救出始祖那天所见的景像又一起浮起在他眼前。

当混血始祖从地牢里抱出一个用披风裹紧的人时，所有的血脉和狼人都松了一口气。克劳斯只会怀抱那一位，这次他们终于找到了被带走的纯血始祖。

披风下的形态并不自然，可以轻松包住一个成年男子的布料现在只能勉强遮掩始祖的身形。利昂黯然低头，他们已经预想到始祖无法全身而退，那是他们的罪，是他们的无能与软弱。

身旁狼人的惊呼让利昂烦躁的重新抬头，他的喝斥在出口前就变成了混在一片抽气声中的另一声惊呼。

秋季微凉的夜风卷起披风的一角，就像是夜空被撕开，露出其后纯白的羽翼。始祖赤裸着双足，上面有金色的咒纹蜿蜒而上。而埋在混血兄弟胸前的脸庞上，同色的纹路在夜色下微微闪耀。

利昂突然明白了，他们为何没有在教会最精美舒适的房间里找到天使，因为天使在混血始祖怀中。

血族的天使，暗夜中的荣光。

直到混血始祖怀抱着那异形的美丽踏进原本属于红衣主教的马车，在场的所有非人种族像是刚从梦境中醒来一样，带着初醒的迷惑茫然四顾。

他们用最快的速度赶回了混血始祖的城堡，始祖以利亚一直没有醒来，而始祖克劳斯也放弃了骑马，再也没有从马车中离开。

混血始祖怀抱着他背生双翼的血亲，让他最爱的兄弟在怀中安眠休息。

那就像是最凶残的巨狼叼住受伤的鸟，却用最柔软的唇舌与血肉包起自己的尖牙利爪，不忍伤到对方一分一毫。

 

即使是已经有三百年生命的长生种，利昂的手也极力沉静了数秒之后才轻轻敲响了面前的房门，而他身后人的心脏，在利昂举起手来的时刻就狂跳不停。

他们没有得到回应，但在三次敲门之后，利昂推开了门。他们应召而来，召唤他们前来的人正在房间里等待，那也是这个城堡的主人。

房间里铺满了柔软的地毯，光线并不明亮，窗户前挂着厚重的暗色窗帘，隔开外面的阳光。暗红色的床幔从挑高的床柱四边垂下，在这个本就安静的房间里隔出一个幽暗静谧的空间。

混血始祖坐在床幔半开的一边，向他们招招手。

“始祖以利亚还未醒来吗？”利昂在这位血族武力最强的始祖面前屈身，眼睛却望向安睡于床幔间的人，而随他前来的黑袍人已经又再全身颤抖了。

 

纯白的羽翼几乎占满了这并不算小的空间，熟睡中的始祖俯卧着，显然他现在的形态不适合更舒适的姿态。背后的双翼舒展的垂落平铺在床上，混血始祖为自己的兄长选择顶层的房间，一是这里安宁幽静，二是城堡中最大最舒适的床被放置在这里。

纯血始祖的每一片羽毛都整洁服贴，那是他的弟弟数夜打理的成果。克劳斯突然明白为何传说中龙迷恋闪光的财宝，他已经守了自己此生最珍爱的宝物数夜，手指穿行于白羽之间，迷恋于那奇妙的触感而不觉疲累。

来者的进入经过了他的允许，但他们过于热烈的关注让混血始祖不愉。

“在我的耐心用完之前做完你们应该做的事。”在起身让开位置前，克劳斯低声恐吓着。

可惜那个黑袍者似乎无知无觉，类猫的圆瞳在兜帽中闪闪发光，看着纯血始祖露在外面的脚踝，他从衣袖中伸出用来描绘金色咒纹的手上长满了毛发。

“虽然是现在这样不雅的样子，莱奥帕德是我一系对法术理解最深的，还请您谅解他的失态。”在混血始祖忍无可忍之前，利昂出言阻止了克劳斯伸向黑袍人脖子的手。

“我目前对始祖以利亚手脚和压制血族能力的咒纹无能为力，”类兽的利爪摸上始祖的肌肤，在克劳斯看来不是对咒纹的研究而是亵渎，好在黑袍人似乎和混血始祖有同样的感受，他在描绘完咒纹后迅速将自己的手再次藏于衣袖中，嘶哑的声音从罩帽后响起，“但压制声音的法术并不难破除，容我略尽绵薄之力，也算是稍稍回报始祖以利亚对我的救命之恩。”

克劳斯哼了一声，他从来者露出带有皮毛的兽爪时就认出了对方，那个和以利亚一样，被教会扭曲了外形的血脉。

【TBC】


	4. 第四章

莱奥走在楼梯上，属于始祖房间的门正在他身后关上。在黑袍之下，类兽的手爪颤抖着。他曾经厌恶自己现在的样子必须用衣袍遮掩，现在却无比庆幸厚重的布料挡住了他的失态。

始祖的肌肤比想象中温凉，即使那白色的羽翼看起来是如此温暖，曾经在最绝望的时候支撑他在巨大的痛苦中活下来。

是始祖以利亚救了他，并因此受苦，莱奥帕德如此坚信着。

那个血与罪的夜晚，以利亚原可全身而退，却为了救重伤濒死的自己留下。当始祖并不粗壮的手向他伸出，狂化咒逼迫着他咬上了始祖的手腕。

身为四代血脉的他第一次尝到始祖之血，醇厚的，温暖的，充满了力量与芳香，赐他生命与原罪。

那是他的罪，有违三大血律，将始祖以利亚陷于困境。

那是他的荣光，亲眼看到天使借血族之身降临人间，洁白的翅膀在世间最黑暗的地方绽放。

即使身陷囹圄，始祖原可以不去配合教会那可笑的骗局，但莱奥帕德听到了那位老人的威胁。

 

“如果你不配合，我会让那些愚民们看看在日光下燃烧的魔鬼。”

 

禁言咒让已经化为半兽的莱奥无法开口，但这个血族在那个时刻用全部灵魂嘶吼：“求您，为了您自己！”

然而他的始祖屈服了，任由那些伪善者将金色的咒纹绘满身躯。

是的，他的始祖。

莱奥帕德无意对自己的起源，始祖科尔不敬，但在白色的羽翼张开在他眼前的瞬间。

始祖以利亚，世间唯有始祖以利亚。

他因始祖科尔长生不死，愿为始祖以利亚献上永生，用扭曲的形态而活。

 

“如果天使就如同始祖以利亚现在的形态一样，那我去信一下教会传诵的那位神也是可以的。”

走在混血始祖的城堡里，莱奥曾听到有血脉这样说，他对这样的说法冷笑不已。

那些皆为世人所造的伪神，身为血族，血律即为教规，始祖是他们唯一的信仰。

莱奥无比庆幸自己在巫术上颇有研究，能为解除始祖以利亚身上的咒术献上微末之力。他已经在自己身上做了实验，试出了如何解除那封住始祖低沉优雅声音的咒术。如果不是失去视力会不利于行，这个依然保留着半兽形态的血脉甚至考虑过用咒语弄瞎自己的双眼来寻找让始祖重获光明的方法。

 

他愿匍匐在地，聆听神的声音，将始祖双足捧于掌中。

 

******

 

以利亚在睡梦中沉浮，时时有人来到他身边，喂他服下巫药，或低声念诵咒语。

偶尔飘浮在梦境的浅滩时，熟悉的血香在嘴中漫延，让他不自觉的追寻。教会的咒纹束缚着他，以利亚渴求着鲜血却无法伸出獠牙，只能用唇含住放在嘴边的手腕，流连的舔舐那个流血的伤口。

被舔的人颤抖了一下，手像触电一样闪开，带走了始祖的食粮，那让以利亚在睡梦中失落的咕哝。

白色的双翼不满的微微拍打着，很快那双手再次出现，捧来盛满同源之血的酒杯，安抚着如有生命般的白羽。

 

脖子与手足上的咒纹已然消退，即使血族的恢复力依然被压制，来自兄弟的血像是暗夜的烛光一样引领着纯血始祖缓慢却坚定的清醒。

以利亚眨着眼睛，他依然困倦，身体沉重，意识却像是处于初冬清晨微寒的空气中一般渐渐由模糊转向清晰。

他的眼前还是一片黑暗，这说明视力还是没有恢复。最后的记忆告诉他，至少有两位血亲兄弟来到了身边，这里应该是属于克劳斯的城堡，混血军团的武力足以让他们安心休憩。

以利亚再次合上双眼，他能听到楼下刻意压低了声音的交谈声，抚过树梢的轻风，鸟儿的鸣叫。

振羽之声。

纯血始祖猛然睁开眼睛，被久违的舒适压在梦海之底的记忆如沸滚的气泡翻涌升腾，当意识彻底清醒，他终于意识到发生过什么。

手臂不再像之前那样虚软，足以支撑着以利亚从柔软的织物中坐起，巨大的羞耻与愤怒冲击着始祖，迫使着他用微微颤抖的手指摸向身后。

 

那是非人之物，违背他心意而生的异形。

 

在以利亚漫长的数百年人生中，也曾数次陷入困境，但从未有一次像现在这样让他感到屈辱。

他是始祖，是血亲们最坚强的守护，是血脉们的教导者，不应该像现在这样，被敌人扭曲了外表，如笼中之鸟一样在荒诞丑陋的闹剧中任人展示。

只是想到自已是以这样扭曲的模样被兄弟救出，曾被任何一个血族看到，狂怒和耻辱就如同利爪一样刺进以利亚的心与神智。

始祖的大睁着双眼，即使那眼瞳里空无一物。曾经无数次穿透敌人胸膛的手指抚过身后的白羽，那温凉滑顺的触感无法带给他一丝平静，唯有带来无尽的厌恶。

神坛上的伪物，在丑恶的阴谋中诞生的有翼种族，那不是始祖以利亚应有的姿态。

如果时间与巫术无法让自己恢复，以利亚想，狂乱从他空茫的眼中划过，总会有更直接的方法来解决问题。

 

白羽染上鲜血，在高塔上洒落。

 

******

 

当纯血始祖安睡的卧室里传来轻微的窸窣声时，克劳斯就发觉了兄长的苏醒。这让他愉悦，却并不急于去和初醒的以利亚相见。莱奥帕德对教会压制血族能力巫术的研究终有了一丝进展，克劳斯更想带着希望和破解之法而去，好让那双被法术封闭的棕色双眼染上光彩。

但恶运总是先于好消息而来，当血的腥香飘散，所有的血族都如被狂卷过的寒风冻结一样停下手中的动作，愕然仰头望向城堡最高处的房间。

那是始祖之血的味道，勾起每一个血脉最深沉的欲望，同时亦激起本源被触及的惊惧与担忧。

混血始祖的身影如暗夜中的闪电一样掠过大厅，楼梯不再是通路而是通往高塔的阻碍，克劳斯几乎用纵跃穿过所有楼层，在数息之间就到达了血气的源泉。

“以利亚？”克劳斯在推开房门的同时轻声呼唤着，他知道兄长正在痛苦之中，也许正是痛苦让以利亚无法回应他的呼唤。忍痛的抽咽声正在暗红色的床幔后响起，羽毛摩擦的声音就像是刚中箭的鸟绝望的扑打翅膀。

伴随着拨开的床幔，浓烈的，属于以利亚的血香几乎冲散了克劳斯的神智，他一直爱恋着自己的兄长，纯血始祖之血就像是迷毒一样让他痴恋。

然而给予混血儿重击的，是他所见的一切。

 

破碎的白色羽翼被从始祖的左肩连根撕下，掷于一旁，可怖的伤口盘踞在纯血始祖肩头久久未见痊愈的迹象。

残留的右翼瑟缩着，颤抖着，如同它的主人一样，因为忍受着巨大的痛苦而蜷缩着身体，任由无法止住的鲜血染红身下深色的织物。

“以利亚……”克劳斯再次喃喃念出兄长的名字，轻抚着以利亚的脸庞，那本就失色的嘴唇被紧抿成一条直线，依然因为咒术而呈现出棕金色的双瞳中唯有纯然的痛苦，撕碎了混血始祖的灵魂，“你对自己做了什么。”

 

血族的荣光撕下了自己的翅膀，唯余单翼。

 

【TBC】


End file.
